The field of the disclosure relates generally to mechanical connector assemblies for attaching fasteners in a variety of locations on a slotted surface, and more specifically to a connector assembly adapted to anchor a threaded fastener in a plurality of locations upon a seat rail of an aircraft.
Generally, aircraft are sold to airline companies as an engine and fuselage which the particular airline companies may customize. The aircraft manufacturer generally manufactures aircraft for a wholesale or general market allowing the airlines to make additions and changes to the aircraft. Generally, airline companies install additional and supplementary elements, such as seats, In-Flight Entertainment system components, and galleys, into the aircraft after the aircraft has been completed, but before delivery. These additional elements assist or are useful to the passengers and may include newer or additional technology components. Some of these components include personal computer power outlets, phones, and the components capable of providing multiple video channel, audio channels, and data management.
Many of these components are installed into the seats themselves so that they can be accessed by passengers sitting in each seat. Currently, many seats in commercial aircraft include passenger control units, which control functions such as attendant call, a seat video display, a phone, or computer interface. Wiring bundles connect all of the seats and electronic components. The wiring bundles comprise all of the necessary electrical cabling. The wiring bundles may run beneath the seats and from seat to seat connecting the various components.
In light of ever-increasing complexity of aircraft systems and different needs of aircraft customers, providing flexible wiring options to meet the varying needs of aircraft companies and different configurations of aircraft systems has become a challenge.